The present invention relates to a method and a corresponding system for controlling the handling of a vehicle in response to a movement.
When using a controlling system such as a traction control system for the usual start-up from rest on an incline, it is necessary, on the one hand, to prevent the vehicle from rolling backwards at the start of control, and on the other hand, to detect an occurrence of starting from rest in a timely manner. In the case of rolling backwards or rolling away, the vehicle should be held in position by building up a braking pressure, while in the case of starting from rest, the braking pressure with which the vehicle is held on the incline should be purposefully reduced, until a sufficiently large driving torque is available for starting up.
A device for ascertaining the rotational performance of a vehicle wheel is described in German Published Application No. 196 20 581, uniformly arranged, magnetizing surfaces of alternating polarity being provided in the circumferential direction of the wheel. The surfaces are incorporated into the tire wall or applied to the tire wall. A measuring sensor has two or more measuring elements disposed at different radial distances from the rotational axis, so that the phase angle between the measured signals emitted by the measuring elements changes in response to the tire deforming, because of forces acting upon a tire, or as a result of the transmitted driving or braking torques. The change in the phase angle can then be evaluated as a measure of the moments transmitted from the wheel or tire onto the roadway and/or a measure of the instantaneous coefficient of friction.
An object of the present invention is to specify a method and a system for accurately and reliably controlling the handling of a vehicle in response to starting from rest and/or rolling backwards on an incline.
In particular, the method and corresponding system of the present invention for controlling the handling of a vehicle in response to a movement can detect when the vehicle rolls away or backwards, and when it starts from rest. A slip controller can be acted upon in such a manner, that the vehicle can be prevented from rolling backwards by purposefully increasing the braking pressure, and that the vehicle can be comfortably started from rest by purposefully reducing the braking pressure. In response to starting from rest, the driving torque and the control pressure can also be correspondingly adjusted to the tire slip in such a manner, that the vehicle can always accelerate stably and comfortably.
Using a roll-away or backwards-roll detection made up of a tire sensor, a slip controller can stop a vehicle from rolling backwards by way of a high braking pressure. Such a function is possible for the first time, since a measured signal detected by a tire sensor can already react to low wheel speeds.